Windswept
by Belladova
Summary: Setsuna’s midnight rendezvous with Haruka informs her of the terrible fate the Earth will suffer if the planets of Uranus and Neptune align forcefully in this lifetime. Haruka is now burdened with the pain of this knowledge.


This is my first Sailor Moon fan fic ever. It contains yuri so if you are offended by this I advise you to stop reading. Also for Sailor Moon buffs I am swaying from the Sailor Moon timeline... why? BECAUSE I CAN!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Windswept  
  
-----  
  
The night sky darkened as the sun had long since settled to the west. Despite the lack of stars in the night the moon still seemed to shine brightly through the sky. A single sandy-blonde girl sat impatiently as she waited in the moonlight amidst the green trees in the empty park.  
  
"This is ridiculous." The tall girl said aloud as she stood from the park bench.  
  
She glanced at her watch checking the time.  
  
"12:17 a.m. ... she's late." The girl muttered as she paced around.  
  
She settled back into the park bench after a few moments. She looked up at the ever present moon and closed her eyes.  
  
"Impatient are Uranus' winds tonight." A voice said from directly ahead of her.  
  
The blonde girl's eyes opened quickly, "Setsuna, you're late."  
  
The dark haired woman stepped from the shadows and smiled, "The keeper of time is never late, Haruka."  
  
Haruka rose to her feet and stepped forward to meet the woman, "Why did you bring me here this late?"  
  
Setsuna stopped suddenly, "No formalities tonight?"  
  
"If you had been here on time there would have been." Haruka merely said as she crossed her arms scrunching the fabric of her jacket.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Setsuna looked the blonde in the eyes and slowly began to speak, "Haruka, there are so many things in this universe and so few people who actually understand them. I'm going to tell you one of those things and it will hurt you dearly."  
  
Setsuna turned her back to Haruka and looked up at the moon, "Haruka it is not often that the planets of Uranus and Neptune align, and in this lifetime I see no such occurrence."  
  
Haruka narrowed her brow, "What are you babbling about?"  
  
Setsuna ignored the girl and continued on, "Though the aligning of the two planets usually meant the Moon Kingdom would be stronger; but a forced alignment of the planets, on the other hand, would cause an imbalance in the solar system. It would ultimately mean the Earth would suffer from this anomaly."  
  
Setsuna lowered her head and turned back towards the blonde girl and spoke softly, "I have come to order you not to pursue Michiru. The two planets must not be forced to align."  
  
Haruka let out a nervous laugh and shook her head, "You can't be serious ... me and Michiru ... we are strictly partners. I know my duties."  
  
"Do you? I have seen from a distance how you long for the guardian of Neptune. I am aware of the connection you two have for each other. The past lives you have lived." Setsuna said carefully.  
  
Haruka looked to the ground sternly, "You're ridiculous."  
  
Setsuna approached Haruka placing her hand on her shoulder, "I know this will be hard, but this is how it has to be."  
  
Haruka turned away from the taller woman and said with bitter sarcasm, "For once the power of love will be our undoing."  
  
Setsuna sighed deeply, "Apparently so."  
  
"Whatever ... consider it done." Haruka simply said as she left the taller girl in the park. Alone.  
  
-----  
  
Michiru stirred from her deep sleep and slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark lit only by the moon's rays streaming in through the window adjacent to her bed. The aqua haired girl raised a single hand to her chest and clenched an imaginary heart.  
  
'Why do I feel so sad?' She thought while her hand remained stationary.  
  
Michiru breathed deeply for many seconds before rising from her bed and she padded across the room to the adjoining bedroom.  
  
She slid the door open and peered inside. The room felt empty as she slowly walked in. The room was indeed empty the bed was still neatly made from the previous morning.  
  
"Haruka." She said silently.  
  
Michiru walked over to the balcony that was in Haruka's room and looked out to the street. The street was empty save cars parked against the curb. Missing from the scenery was Haruka's F-512.  
  
Michiru close the balcony door and sat atop Haruka's neatly made bed.  
  
'Where is she?' she thought looking out the glass.  
  
She reached for the phone and quickly dialed a number and held the receiver to her ear. It rang multiple times before it was answered.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Where are you Haruka?" Michiru asked quickly.  
  
"I thought you were asleep?"   
  
"I was. Now what are you doing out this late, I got worried,"  
  
"I went for a midnight drive."   
  
"Alright," Michiru said as she felt the sad spell leave her body, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I'll be back in 10 minutes. Don't worry."   
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting. Bye."  
  
"Bye" The phone clicked as she had hung up.  
  
She sat there for some time with her eyes closed thinking of the blonde girl before sprawling a top Haruka's neatly made bed.  
  
A smiled crept over her face as she quickly disheveled Haruka's immaculate bed. After the task had been completed she quickly stretched her body before becoming completely motionless. She lay there for some time simply breathing in the smell of the room. Slowly fatigue overcame her and she fell asleep.  
  
-----  
  
She entered her dark apartment quietly and set her keys gently upon the counter in the adjacent table making as little noise as possible. She stripped her jacket and hung it on the rack on the other side of the entry.  
  
"I don't what she's talking about I have self restraint." Haruka thought bitterly as she walked towards her room.  
  
"I'm not a horny teenage boy ...I have kept my feelings inside for a long time." She thought as she opened her door.  
  
The light cascaded in from behind her filling the room. Haruka looked about the room as her eyes rose to meet Michiru, asleep on her bed. Unconsciously a smile crept across her face as she walked over to the bed lightly sitting upon it. The light gently enhanced her features. She brushed loose strands away from her face and left her hand along the side of her face.  
  
"Michi ..." Haruka poke gently.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she stood up quickly. The love that had lingered in her eyes seconds before was now replaced by a look of anger and resentment.  
  
"She can't be mine..." Haruka thought angrily as she pulled her hand away from the side of her face.  
  
She looked over Michiru again and turned to leave the room.  
  
"I'll take the couch, Michi." Haruka said quietly.  
  
-----  
  
The alarm in Haruka's room rang and Michiru woke suddenly. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and glanced about the room confused.  
  
"Oh yeah ... I remember." She said still half asleep.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the balcony and opened the doors letting the sunshine pour into the room brightening it immensely. She stood bathing in the warm light for a few moments before being disturbed by a noise at the door. She turned gracefully to see Haruka standing there watching her.  
  
Haruka smiled, "Morning Michiru."  
  
Michiru looked her over noting her crumpled clothing, "Haruka you didn't have to take the couch."  
  
"Uh ... yeah I know." Haruka said looking away.  
  
Michiru walked towards Haruka and started to smooth out the shoulders of her jacket, and then gently brushed her bed hair into place with her hands, "You are always a perfect gentleman. You are always welcome to sleep with me at night."  
  
Haruka's face turned notably a few shades redder, "I umm ... have to take uhhhh ... shower."  
  
Haruka quickly exited into the bathroom and shut the door locking it behind her. Haruka slid against the door and lay motionless trying to clam he nerves and catch her breath.  
  
Haruka then felt a slight knock at the door and her eyes flew open, "Michiru?"  
  
Through the door came Michiru's "Haruka I just wanted to remind you about the dinner party tonight. Seven o'clock sharp."  
  
"Thanks" Haruka muttered closing her eyes again.  
  
They were extremely famous. Michiru was a world renowned violinist, and Haruka was an accomplished male race car driver; not many people knew she was in fact a woman. It had been originally planned that they would poise as a couple to maintain a low profile, but unfortunately when the paparazzi first caught wind of this it had gone in the exact opposite direction. Now, it has been a couple years since they first became a fraudulent couple and they had secured the low profile they wanted.  
  
She opened her eyes and stripped her clothes leaving them forgotten on the floor. She walked over to the shower and turned the water on full blast setting it to cold. Ice cold.  
  
-----  
  
The day was relatively normal and passed quickly as night quickly descended upon them. Haruka sat on her bed trying to prefect her tie when a knock came at the door.  
  
"Michiru, you don't have to knock." Haruka smiled as she stood and opened the door.  
  
Michiru asked as the door slid open, "How do I look."  
  
Michiru stood before her in a beautiful black floor-length gown that had matching elbow length silk gloves. The side had double slits allowing her to display her smooth long legs. The top portion was held by slim embroiled straps. The front had a low V-cut that showcased her supple breasts. The only thing that the dress lacked was a back, but that was hardly a problem.  
  
Haruka's was clamped shut for fear it would fall to the floor.  
  
Michiru spun in place and asked again, "How do I look."  
  
Haruka's mind slowly started turning again, "You look enchanting, may you break many hearts tonight."  
  
Michiru smiled and walked behind Haruka draping her arms around her broad shoulder and to the front where the tie lay not yet finished. Haruka swallowed uncomfortably as her slender fingers worked the tie.  
  
"As will you ..." Michiru said moving to the front of Haruka.  
  
The two smiled at each other and headed out in Haruka's car towards the one of the many dinners parties they were obligated to attend.  
  
-----  
  
Haruka pulled up to valet parking and exited the car crossing over to the other side assisting Michiru out of the car. She handed the keys over to valet and the couple proceeded into the hall.  
  
The house they entered was beautiful and decadent with winding staircases, immaculate marble floors, to captivating artwork adorning the walls. The passed many paintings before stopping at a mirror.  
  
"How do we look?" Michiru said.  
  
The two reflections that stood in the mirror were extremely distant. Michiru's reflection frowned, "This won't do."  
  
Michiru moved closer to Haruka and whispered into her ear, "Touch me," as she closed her hand around Haruka's and moved close to her.  
  
Michiru smiled and pulled Haruka towards the sound of music. The hall was filled with many people which the properly greeted. The evening was then followed by an exquisite meal and beautiful performances of music. The two engaged in light conversations with the people they were seated with.  
  
Haruka looked up at Michiru from her conversation with the gentlemen beside her and noticed the expression on her face.  
  
Haruka turned to the man next to her and said, "Please excuse me."  
  
Haruka rose to her feet and walked over to Michiru smiling, "May I have this dance."  
  
The two began to dance gracefully across the floor Haruka was careful to keep a proper distance between their bodies as they swept across the floor. They moved with the soft music that seemed to place the entire hall under a spell.  
  
Michiru smiled softly and leaned closer to Haruka's distant body as she carried her across the floor. The two found themselves intoxicated by the soft music and the lengthy movements of their dance. Gently Haruka tightened her grip around Michiru's waist, almost afraid she would depart if she let go. Michiru looked up into Haruka's eyes and moved her hand to touch Haruka's face gently. The song ended as did the dance.  
  
The two bowed and curtseyed appropriately and made their way to the garden. Haruka lead the way through to a more isolated area.  
  
"Haruka?" Michiru said quietly looking up at the taller girl, "you seem so distant ... is something wrong?"  
  
Haruka smiled. It was hard for her to hide things from Michiru, "No. It's nothing."  
  
Michiru's eyes dropped suddenly as if hurt, "Is it me?"  
  
Haruka's eyes widened, "No, of course not!"  
  
Michiru slowly reached up and cupped Haruka's face in her hands, "Tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Haruka blushed brightly and she quickly turned away from Michiru, "Let's go we've lingered here long enough."  
  
Haruka left Michiru standing there confused as she headed towards valet and her car.  
  
-----  
  
Haruka drove in silence the entire way home. She slowed the car and pulled along side the sidewalk in front of their building. She had been frustrated all night long.  
  
The silence was then broken by Michiru's voice, "Haruka?"  
  
"You can't keep closing me off; you have to let me help you." Michiru said with a worried look on her face.  
  
Haruka shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window ignoring her, "There is nothing to tell."  
  
"You are being childish!" Michiru said and she grabbed Haruka's arm gently, "Tell me what is it?"  
  
Haruka jumped back as if she had been stung, she shook her head and said firmly, "Get Out!"  
  
"Wha ..." Michiru asked astonished.  
  
"Get out of my car!" She screamed.  
  
"I think you're being irrational."  
  
"I don't care what you think!" Haruka said as she narrowed her eyes at the smaller girl.  
  
"Thanks, that's nice to know. Since you don't care, well then I think you're hiding something from me." She said as got out of the car.  
  
"I can feel it inside me! Its hurts you so badly ... I know it does." Michiru said forlornly.  
  
"You don't know!" Haruka said obviously hurt, "You could never know what I have to live with!" Haruka said as she slammed the door shut and sped down the road.  
  
Michiru remained in the wind tunnel created by the speeding car. Her hair flew wildly in the air as she simply stared after the fading tail lights of Haruka's car. She dropped her head slightly in shame as she walked towards her door slowly pulling her keys out of her purse and unlocking the door.  
  
She entered the apartment and stood dormant for many moments in disbelief.  
  
"Why won't she tell me what's going on?" Michiru said angrily before slamming the door shut.  
  
She stomped over to the couch and suddenly felt the pang of an emotional outburst, she fell onto the couch letting tears fall freely from her eyes, though she felt they were not her own.  
  
-----  
  
Haruka pulled up next to the road and exited her car feeling to many emotions to continue driving. The night sky captured a lone pair of watchful eyes overseeing the tall blonde girl from a distance. The form sat quietly on the ledge of the dark grey building as the girl locked her car and headed down the street.  
  
It shifted its weight and slide down the length of the building never blinking an eye from the girl. The form sunk into the dark night still watching the girl.  
  
Haruka continued walking down the street thinking about her earlier actions with Michiru.  
  
'That wasn't fair of me ... I shouldn't have yelled at her ...' Haruka thought mindfully and she brushed her hand along the side of the building.  
  
Her hand jerked suddenly back from the wall stopping her dead in her tracks. She felt the heat of eyes upon her. She narrowed her eyes and turned swiftly around.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The empty street remained silent. Haruka quickly scanned her eyes about the area. Finding nothing, she slowed her gaze and mind. Her weary gaze landed upon the side corner of the building in front of her on her right hand side. Her hand quickly made for the heshin wand weighing her pocket down.  
  
She stood motionless for a time, waiting for a movement. But there was none, no sounds to alert her of danger. She breathed outwardly, and continued walking forward.  
  
"I'm too fucking jumpy ..." She mumbled as she still held the heshin wand in her hand.  
  
She turned the corner just as a flicker of movement registered at the side of her vision and a shaded figure came crashing down at her side.  
  
Haruka crashed face first into the ground turning her body slightly trying to get to her feet only to meet a solid blow to the side of her face. Her vision became blurred after another sound blow to her face. As she scrambled to free herself the captor's firm grasp held strong. She reached for her heshin wand only to find it was absent from her pocket. The assailant struck her in the side of her stomach and stood abruptly.  
  
A streak of dark green hair filled her vision as she lay beaten on the ground. She closed her eyes and let her body relax as her tried to focus her mind and throbbing body. She felt herself breathing again and felt a hand on the side of her face.  
  
Her eyes rose to meet the dark-skinned woman as she struggled to stand to her feet.  
  
"Setsuna ..." she mumbled out as the taller woman kneeled next to her helping her to her feet.  
  
"Haruka, are you alright?" she asked lifting the blonde as she stood.  
  
"What was that?" she growled angrily.  
  
Setsuna turned from Haruka and said quietly, "That thing is gone now .... But I'm afraid it's starting..."  
  
Haruka lingered in the area many moments after Setsuna had left. She glanced around the area still feeling foolish for letting herself get ambushed. Haruka shook her insecurities and made her way back to the apartment.  
  
-----  
  
Haruka entered the apartment and locked the door behind her. She remained there for many moments before she suddenly realized the sound of Michiru's violin playing in the other room.  
  
Michiru sat silently in the dimly lit room as she played her violin gently. Her aqua tresses cascaded down her backless dress as she sat feeling every note of the music with her eyes tightly shut. It seemed as if the melodic notes of the violin had captivated her soul.  
  
A single tear fell from her tightly shut eyes. It rolled forcefully down her check as she played on deeply breathing out a sigh.  
  
"Michiru ..." Haruka said quietly.  
  
She continued on seeming not to notice the tall girl. Her talented hands played the violin perfectly, forming every note flawlessly. Her hand danced over the strings as she changed notes and masterfully played faultless vibratos. The beautiful sounds of the violin died long before Haruka had realized the piece was over.  
  
Michiru opened her dazzling blue eyes and stared directly at Haruka, "Don't you understand how connected we are?"  
  
She rose up gracefully and gently placed the violin and the bow on the chair and took a step towards Haruka.  
  
Haruka felt swarmed with so many strong and confusing feelings that caused her to pull back slightly.  
  
"Don't you know that I can feel your pain, your sadness as if it were my own?" Michiru questioned as she again moved closer to the taller girl.  
  
Haruka felt the tears welling up in her emerald eyes. She simply lowered her head and swallowed deeply. She remained like that for many moments.  
  
'How could she possibly know how I feel ..." Haruka questioned in her mind.  
  
She felt a warm hand take hold of her own followed by another tenderly placed on the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered open. Her startled eyes released the burning tears she tried desperately to contain. The soft stroke of her hand caused Haruka to look at the Michiru.  
  
She was close, dangerously close.  
  
Michiru smiled through tears of her own and pulled the tall girl closer. She leaned in pulling her into a deep kiss. Haruka tried to restrain the heat rising in her face as the smaller girl wrapped her arms delicately around her neck.  
  
Michiru felt Haruka's smooth hand slide around her slender waist.  
  
Michiru broke the kiss lightly and gently brushed her passing lips on the girl's cheek as she moved towards her ear and whispered quietly, "I know, because I love you."  
  
Haruka drew her lips closer for another kiss as she held Michiru tightly. After ending the kiss Haruka led Michiru towards the bed. Haruka lowered her soft body onto the bed and slid atop the smaller girl's body kissing her way back to her lips.  
  
Haruka stopped mid kiss and looked sadly into Michiru's beautiful eyes, "Wait ... Michi, we can't do this."  
  
Haruka slowly rose from atop the smaller girl avoiding her captivating eyes. She started to stand and she felt Michiru wrap her arms about her shoulders and pull her back down.  
  
"Michi." Haruka said astonished as she lay yet again in the girl's delicate arms.  
  
"If our love can move planets, Ruka; then there is no way we can stop that." Michiru said breathlessly.  
  
"We aren't strong enough, not divided, not alone." Michiru said as she held the taller girl closer entwining her long fingers in Haruka's hand.  
  
-----  
  
A man stood quietly outside the apartment that Haruka and Michiru shared. A smiled crawled across his face as his body shifted between dimensions.  
  
He appeared in a gothic castle with before a large black throne. He kneeled quickly before the figure draped upon the throne, "Your Majesty, the planets have aligned. Shall we proceed with our attack?"  
  
The figure remained in the darkness simply stating, "Soon." 


End file.
